familia creepypasta :3
by jeffreywook
Summary: Len es un chico serio pero si llegas a conocerlo es muy jugueton aunque su familia nunca lo quiso por no obtener logros despues de un desafortunado cruce con jeff the killer la familia de Len es asesinada pero Jeff toma a Len y lo convierte en su dicipulo que clase de cosas le pasaran a Len y su nueva familia
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste nwn sera de creepypasta (jeff the killer ,eyeless jack ,etc) OuO

El famoso asesino Jeff the killer ah estado rondando por el vecindario donde me acabo de mudar y tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar

(me llamo Len y me acabo de mudar con mis padres y mi hermano y estaba muy emocionado por acabar de mudarme hasta que se presento la noticia del famoso asesino la única buena noticia es que eh hecho un amigo llamado aron)

-mama:Len ve y deja las cosas en tu habitación que esta apundo de anochecer

Len:si mama...

(lla de noche yo y mi familia cenabamos hasta que un ruido nos asusto a todos, era del piso de arriba sonaba como una ventana rota y se escuchaban los pasos de alguien)

Len:q-que fue eso?

papa:no lo se pero ire a revisar (toma un tubo de metal)

(subo arriba tomando un cuchillo, de repente una imagen me impacta veia a mi papa muerto lleno de sangre junto a una silueta

era un chico alto, pelo largo,usaba una sudadera blanca y era palido como la nieve y una sonrisa cortada )

Len:*susurrando* J-Jeff

(jeff se acercaba a mi apuntando con su cuchillo hacia mi )

Len: n-no te acerques

-corro hacia abajo por las escaleras tratando de avisarles pero jeff havia saltado asesinando a mi familia diciendo una frase-

Jeff:Go to sleep

-corro hacia arriba hacia mi habitacion y cierro la puerta llorando por lo que acababa de hacer el-

-jeff trata de abrir la puerta, tomo mi cuchillo para defenderme por si llega a entrar-

Len: (pensando) (he llevado una vida muy aburrida y mi familia nunca me quiso por no tener un logro en mi vida tal vez el me ha hecho un favor)

-jeff habre la puerta de una patada )

Jeff: hehehe no escaparas de mi

Len: -tomo el cuchillo-

Jeff: veo que tienes agallas niño

Len: no so un niño lla casi cumplo 15 años

Jeff: eres menor que yo asi que para mi eres un niño

Len: b-bueno q-ue quieres de mi?

Jeff: la verdad iba a matarte pero me caíste bien asi que no lo hare en cambio tu me acompañaras y seras como mi dicipulo

Len: pero que melda :vv

Jeff: si como lo escuchaste seras mi aprendiz

Len: y si me reuso a serlo?

Jeff: te mato ewe

Len: bueno lo sere al principio cuando dijeron que jeff the killer estaria por aqui tenia miedo pero también curiosidad ouo

Jeff: sera por mi estilo de asesinar hehehe...

Len: no porque tenia curiosidad de como le haces para tener ese pelo tan suave -tocando su pelo- :3

Jeff: dejate de mariconerias y acompañame -.-

Len: ok :vv


	2. Mi primer día en mi familia creepypasta

(Aquí esta el capítulo 2 espero y lo disfruten :3)

Jeff: déjate de tonterías y acompáñame -.-

Len: ok :v, pero a donde iremos?

Jeff: iremos a la mansión de slendy (slenderman)

Len: bueno vamos :3

(baja las escaleras saliendo de la casa junto conmigo, dirigiéndonos al bosque)

Len: falta mucho?

Jeff: no está justo ahí entremos

( al entrar no puedo de sentir el olor de la sangre )

Jeff: Len que te pasa?

JeffLen: no estoy acostumbrado al olor de la sangre

Jeff: tienes mucho camino por recorrer vete acostumbrándote

Len: donde están todos ?

Jeff: arriba subamos

Len b-bueno

Jeff: estas nervioso verdad?

Len: un poco pero veré que hago

(al subir nos encontramos con slenderman y Sally)

slenderman: hola Jeff quien es el?

Jeff: es mi nuevo alumno

slenderman: otro?

Len: q-que les paso a los otros?

Jeff: están muertos -w-

Len : oh :,v

slenderman: te deseo suerte niño

Len: en fin mi nombre es Len mucho gusto en conocerlo

slenderman: el gusto es mío mi nombre es slenderman

Len: si lo se me gustan mucho los creepypastas x33

slenderman: bueno llamare a los otros, Jeff acompáñame Len se quedara con Sally un rato

Len: b-bueno

Jeff: no intentes nada pedofilo hehehe

Len: óyeme no soy pedofilo :vv

Jeff: hehe solo juego

sally: juguemos Len :3

Len: claro Hehehe nwn

(slenderman y Jeff se van a una sala en el fondo)

Len: a que quieres jugar?

sally: escondidas

Len: no será un poco peligroso correr en la mansión ?

sally: no te preocupes :3

Len: siento que esto saldrá mal pero bueno :3

sally: escóndete

Len: ok

(Sally comienza a contar y yo me escondo en un armario)

Len: aquí no me encontrara Hehehe

¿? : hola tu debes ser el chico nuevo que Jeff nos contó

Len: pero que...

(Volteo y veo a uno de mis creepypastas favoritos laughting jack rasguñándome con sus uñas en mi estomago)

Len: Ahgh esto duele...

Laughting jack: puedo matarte? (Enterrando mas sus uñas)

Len: (salgo del armario rápidamente y choco con Sally )

Sally: te encontré!

Len: jejeje ,me encontraste

Sally: estas herido

Len: (cubriéndome no es nada Hehehe)

Sally: (toma un pedazo de tela y me cubre la herida)

Len: gracias...

( me levanto y voy a la sala porque Jeff me llamaba)

Jeff: que mierda te paso tienes una herida profunda

Len: creo que me encontré con laughting jack

Jeff: luego me las arreglare con el

Len: no hace falta

Jeff: en fin preséntate

Len: bueno me llamo Len y estoy aquí porque soy el aprendiz de Jeff the killer :v

slenderman: te pondremos a prueba si eres digno de pertenecer aquí...

Len: que tengo que hacer?

Slenderman: enfrentarte a alguno de nosotros

Laughting jack: yo lo aré Hehehe morirás mocoso

Slenderman: bueno empiecen

Len: (saco mi cuchillo)

laughting jack: ( aparece atrás de mi clavándome las uñas en mi espalda)

Len: ni siquiera lo vi Ahgh¡ (toso un poco de sangre)

( cada puñetazo que trato de darle lo fallo y el me lo da)

Laughting jack: hora de acabar con esto ( encaja las uñas cerca de mi corazón )

Len: moriré? Así voy acabar no quiero que esto acabe así! ( tomo el cuchillo y corto su espalda liberándome)

laughting jack: eso ni siquiera me dio cosquillas Hehehe

Len: (tomo el cuchillo y corro asia el tirando mi cuchillo hacia el distrayéndole y logró golpearlo con toda mi fuerza en su estómago desmallandome) hasta aquí llegue...

laughting jack: (sofocado) Ahgh! Ola veo porque lo escogiste Hehehe

Jeff: si lo se me enorgullezco x3

slenderman: suficiente llevare a Len para que descanse un poco y poder hacer la cena

Jeff: te lo encargo slendy

(despierto en una oscura habitación )

Len: donde estoy? En fin (voy al baño a lavarme la cara y me doy cuenta de que estoy con rasguños y moretones en mi cara) Hehehe me pegaron una paliza pero verán que seré mas fuerte :3

(Jeff entra en mi habitación )

Jeff: estas mejor?

Len: si creo que lla estoy bien Hehehe primer día y me dan una paliza u.u

Jeff: por eso te entrenare y serás mi compañero de asesinato x3

Len: a mi no me interesa matar personas

(Jeff se hacerca a mi y me apunta con el cuchillo) Jeff: Hehehe muy pronto te interesara cuando te implante y locura en ti...

Len: ...

Jeff: en fin me dijeron que en cuanto despertaras vinieras a cenar

Len: b-bueno

Jeff: por cierto después veremos como te identificaras como creepypasta porque ahora solo eres un chico con un cuchillo :v

Len: bueno :,v pero no me cortes la cara ;-;

Jeff: Hehehe bueno ven a cenar

( Jeff y yo bajamos las escaleras cuando de repente una silueta aparece enfrente de nosotros y apunta con un cuchillo a Jeff)

Len: mierda (saco mi cuchillo)

¿?: no interrumpas yo matare a Jeff

Len: aléjate de mi maestro

(la sombra me da una patada haciendo que caiga de la escalera)

Jeff: oh lla se quien eres

Len: cuando veo la sombra me doy cuenta de que se trataba de...

( y hasta aquí este capítulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado porque me rompí la espalda haciéndolo porque se me borraba una y otra vez :,,,v

quien creen que sea la silueta misteriosa?

porque Jeff no se sorprendió al verla?

porque me patearon escalera abajo de nuevo? :v

todo esto y mas en el cap 3


	3. adaptarme a mi nueva familia :3

(he aquí el capitulo 3 espero y les guste x33 solo digo eso porque no se que mas poner ;-;)

Len: ella es¡

Jeff: Jane

Len: yo lo iba a decir :,v

Jeff: eso no importa ahora ;-;

Jane: vasta de hablar (saca su cuchillo y ataca a jeff y comienzan a luchar)

slenderman: suficiente (toma a Jane con su tentáculo)

Jane: che el viejo me vio..

slenderman: a quien le llamas viejo :v

Jeff: vamos a cenar muero de hambre -w-

Len: oye si me dolió :,v

Jane: hehehe perdón x3

(ya en la mesa sirven la comida)

Len: h-hola

eyeless jack: hola tu debes ser el nuevo...

Len: s-si mucho gusto

eyeless jack: quieres un poco de este riñón

(antes de que rechace su oferta me lo pone en la boca...ok eso sono mal :,,v)

Len: agh¡

eyeless jack: esta bueno verdad?

Len: si e-esta bueno :,v

Ben: quien quiere jugar un poco?

( yo y eyeless y laughting jack , Jeff, sally y Jane aceptamos jugar un poco)

Len: bueno que jugaremos ahora?

Ben: a verdad o reto x3

(todos están de acuerdo con el juego y comenzamos a jugar)

jane: jeff verdad o reto?

Jeff: verdad

Jane: es cierto que te violaste a tu aprendiz

Len: dafuck:v

Jeff : si ewe

Len: pero que melda :v

Jeff: hehe solo juego :3

Ben: Len reto o reto?

Len: reto :,v tramposo

Ben: te reto a que entres al armario con laughting jack ewe

laughting jack: vamos Len ewe

Len: :,,v

(entramos unos minutos)

Ben: que creen que estén haciendo? 7w7

Len: no tan fuerte

(todos pensando en yaoi ;-; )

(lo que en realidad pasaba en el closet)

Len: me clavas las uñas :v

laughting jack: hehehe solo juego x33

(salimos del closet...ok eso también sonó mal T:

(todos salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones)

Len: ah por fin a descansar -w-

Jeff: no es el momento para eso

Len: que quieres hacer?

Jeff: entrenaremos x3

Len: bueno vayamos

Jeff: Zzzzzzzz...

Len: y ya se durmió :v, hehe que se le va a hacer x3

(me acuesto y me duermo -w- )

(y hasta aquí este cap esto ah sido como relleno ;-; bueno no del todo :3

pero después seguiré con la trama original x3 espero que les halla gustado :3 y la historia tendra al rededor de 13 o 15 capitulos y no se si habrá 2 temporada :v


	4. Maldicion

Episodio 4 :3 empezamos (tenia el episodio pero se me borro y tendré que hacerlo de nuevo QnQ pero meh ;-;

Jeff: hora de entrenar

Len: 5 horas digo minutos mas :v

Jeff: que te levantes :v

Len: bueno -w-

-me ducho y me pongo unos pantalones rotos y una sudadera negra-

Jeff: tardaste mucho -3-

Len: bueno vámonos:3

(nos vamos y llegamos al bosque)

Jeff: aquí esta bien...

Len: y que vamos a hace-

(me interrumpe un dolor en mi pierna era Jeff )

Jeff: todo o nada te intentare matar y tu aguantaras lo que puedas...

Len: Jeff...de acuerdo vamos!

-corro por el bosque-

Jeff: valla eres muy rápido Hehehe

Len: -saco el cuchillo y me escondo-

Jeff: no podrás escapar (buscando)

Len: -tiro una piedra ah sentido contrario de donde estoy yo-

Jeff: te encontre!

Len: mi oportunidad -corro pero hago ruido haciendo que Jeff me entierre su cuchillo en mi estomago-

Len: argh! No puedo soportar el dolor

Jeff: creo que solo eres uno del montón

Len: porque soy tan débil!

Jeff: shh...just Go to

Len:Hehehehe

Jeff:?

(pego un puñetazo en su cara lanzándolo lejos)

Jeff: argh! Te matare mocoso!

(encajo un y otra vez el cuchillo en Jeff)

Jeff: argh!

Len: Hehehe se siente bien? El saber que morirás

Jeff: tu no eres Len tu eres...

¿?: cuanto tiempo Jeff...

Jeff: zalgo!

Zalgo: Hehehe que se siente que tu propio aprendiz te valla matar...

Len: *risas*

Jeff: despierta!

(Jeff me apuñala la pierna haciendo que reaccione)

Zalgo: te salvaste esta vez pero recuerda que tomare tu alma cuando halla grietas en ella

(Zalgo Desaparece y Jeff y yo vamos a casa de slendy y los otros)

Ben: -tomando cerveza- que mierda les paso parecen como cuando estaba Jane sin maquillaje

Len y Jeff: no te paces :vv

Len: iré a dormir

Jeff: se habrá dado cuenta?

Len: -lla en la habitación y va al espejo- aaaaahhhhh!

(todos corren a mi habitación por el grito)

Slenderman: que paso! Len

Len: de repente escuche una voz y mi pelo y apariencia cambiaba

Jeff: es obra de Zalgo te puso una maldicion

Len: que haré ahora

slenderman: hacerte amigo del demonio dentro de ti...

(Y hasta aquí este episodio espero y les halla gustado lo hice medio dormido el capítulo

pero que se le hará:vv y ahora a dormir ;u;


End file.
